


something new

by kaigazing



Series: theres magic in the air (and love in your eyes) [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Magic, Mentioned Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaigazing/pseuds/kaigazing
Summary: Chanyeol’s tomfoolery gets Kyungsoo a hot date, and just in time for Valentine’s Day.





	something new

**Author's Note:**

> did i just quote high school musical, aka one of the most iconic trilogies in american history, for the title of this fic? hell yeah i did.
> 
> (unbeta-ed right now, will check when i wake up [its 330am rn]. dueces)

                                                                              For reference ;)

                                                                                                 

* * *

 

“I hate you,” Chanyeol mumbles behind his hand as he exits the Potions classroom.

 

“Funny,” Kyungsoo quips, barely able to hide his grin, “I feel like I should be saying that.”

 

“ _Merlin_ , it was just a joke! It’s not like you have anything to lose; the object of your affections is head over heels for you anyway! _Like I am for Bae_ —FUCK!”

 

Kyungsoo lets out a laugh as the tall Gryffindor covers his mouth tightly with both hands. “You brought this upon yourself.”

 

“I did, didn’t I?” Chanyeol says miserably. “I really should stop trying to prank you. It never works out well for me.”

 

Kyungsoo pats him on the shoulder in mock consolation. “But you not learning from your mistakes is what makes you so Gryffindor.”

 

Chanyeol shrugs him off and fixes him with a glare, only causing him to break out into laughter again. The pair continues down the hall until they find an empty nook, away from the traffic.

 

“You know, this would be less embarrassing for you. Why couldn’t you just take one for the team?”

 

Kyungsoo scoffs. “Excuse me? ‘Take one for the team’? You tried to trick me into drinking a potion that would make me spout of my love for whoever I have a crush on. How, pray tell, would it be less embarrassing for me?”

 

“Because Jongin likes you back and everyone already knows you two will end up married and with, like, ten kids.”

 

Kyungsoo clutches his textbook closer to his chest at the mention of the Hufflepuff fifth year that he kinda-sorta-maybe has a huge crush on. “ _Shut up_.” He clears his throat and forces his blush to calm down before speaking again. “Maybe this is the push you need, you know, to confess to Baekhyun.”

 

“Pfft, what? No,” Chanyeol splutters, fidgeting against the wall. “Where did you get that idea?”

 

Kyungsoo fixes him with a deadpan stare. “Really, Yeol? You’ve had a crush on him since first year. Merlin, you _dated_ him first year.”

 

“And you saw how that turned out! Maybe it was the universe telling me that it wasn’t meant to be _even though I still have a massive crush on him—_ DAMMIT!”

 

Kyungsoo raises his eyebrow. “Chanyeol, you were _twelve_. You can’t possibly think a twelve year old can make sound decisions in a romantic relationship.”

 

“I see what you’re saying and I will take it into consideration,” Chanyeol says, which is Chnayeol-talk for “I’m not going to do anything about it”.

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and readies himself to leave, only to freeze when a voice calls out to them from the hall.

 

“Chanyeol, Soo!”

 

Kyungsoo looks behind him, only to feel his heartbeat quicken as a certain fifth year Hufflepuff walks up to them. He stops at Kyungsoo’s side, giving him a handsome grim that causes his cheeks to heat up.

 

“Hey,” Kyungsoo responds dumbly, mentally scolding himself for sounding so _amorous_.

 

“Man, what the fuck happened to your hair?” Chanyeol guffaws, bringing Kyungsoo to the top of Jongin’s head.

 

Jongin pulls at his rose pink fringe, his cheeks flushing. “Sehun thought I needed to get into the Valentine’s Day spirit and, uh, charmed my hair to turn pink.”

 

“And you didn’t change it back?” Chanyeol asks through his laughs.

 

“Actually, that’s half the reason why I came over here.” Jongin turns to Kyungsoo with a sheepish smile. “I was wondering if you could help me? I really don’t want to mess up my hair.”

 

Kyungsoo blinks before forcing himself to respond. “Um, yes, of course.” But Kyungsoo _liked_ the pink hair on Jongin; it matched his tan skin flawlessly. (A small voice in the back of his head says that Jongin would look good with any hair color. He quickly dismisses it.)

 

Jongin gives him a bright grin. “Great! Is now okay?”

 

 _Tell him you think he looks hot (well, hotter than usual) with it_. “Yes, okay.” _Dammit, Kyungsoo_.

 

Just as he pulls out his wand and prepares to reverse the charm, another voice calls out to them.

 

“Guys!” Baekhyun shouts across the hallway as he makes his way through.

 

“Oh, FUCK _he’s so beautiful_ ,” Chanyeol curses before running down the hall, both hands tightly pressed against his mouth.

 

When Baekhyun gets to them, he pouts at Chanyeol’s retreating figure. “What’s his problem?”

 

“Had to go take a shit,” Kyungsoo supplies quickly. “Said something about breakfast not agreeing with him.”

 

“Oh.” Baekhyun’s nose wrinkles before he turns to Kyungsoo. “I need a Transfiguration tutor.”

 

“Hey, get your own!” Jongin protests jokingly, draping his arm around Kyungsoo’s small shoulders.

 

Kyungsoo forces himself to remain relaxed. ( _What body wash does Jongin use that makes him smell so good?_ )

 

“Shut up, Kim, he was my friend first.”

 

“He was my Transfiguration tutor first.”

 

“Ugh, I’ll meet you in the Common Room tonight and we can go over the work, okay?” Kyungsoo compromises. “Now stop squabbling. It’s annoying.”

 

“Sounds good to me. See you two later,” Baekhyun says. “Also, really like the hair, Jongin. It’s a nice change.”

 

Kyungsoo feels himself deflate as Jongin runs his free hand through his hair. “It wasn’t even on purpose. It was a joke courtesy of Sehun.”

 

“Well, we all know Sehun has a good eye for these things. You should keep it for a bit.” Baekhyun winks at him before glancing at Kyungsoo and giving him a smirk. Kyungsoo returns with a glare.

 

“Ah, maybe.” Jongin chuckles. “I kinda prefer natural shades, though.”

 

“Too bad, it’s definitely a look,” Baekhyun says before leaving Jongin and Kyungsoo in the nook.

 

Once Baekhyun is out of sight, Jongin leans down. “You gonna explain to me what that was about?”

 

Kyungsoo looks up at him with a smile. “Chanyeol drank a potion that makes him confess his love for whoever he fancies.”

 

Jongin lets out a spluttering laugh. “Did that on his own, did he?”

 

“Practically. I mean, he meant it for me, but I distracted him and was able to switch it with his.”

 

“Our shrewd Slytherin strikes again,” Jongin coos.

 

Kyungsoo looks away to avoid Jongin’s cute face. “I wouldn’t really consider fooling Chanyeol an act of shrewdness.”

 

“C’mon, he’s pretty smart.”

 

“Book-wise, yes, incredibly so. He has the common sense of a cracker, though.”

 

Jongin lets out a full body laugh, leaning further onto Kyungsoo for support. “That’s so awful, oh my god. But it’s kinda true.”

 

Kyungsoo really does love the sound of Jongin’s laughs, especially the ugly, wheezy ones.

 

“I didn’t say it before, but I really do like the pink on you,” Kyungsoo forces himself to say. To him, it doesn’t sound genuine since Baekhyun beat him to it, but the comment makes Jongin smile.

 

“Is it really that nice?” he asks as he runs his hands through his hair again.

 

“I think it is,” Kyungsoo says more confidently.

 

A small smirk spreads across Jongin lips. “Now that’s the only opinion that matters, right?”

 

Kyungsoo’s stomach clenches at the sexy expression. He’s unsure how to respond to that, and in his moment of weakness looks down and clutches his textbook closer to his chest.

 

“Hey, Soo?”

 

Kyungsoo immediately turns his gaze back up to Jongin ( _like a lovesick puppy_ ). “Yes?”

 

Jongin bites his lip, looking like he’s contemplating something before saying, “Do you maybe...want to go to Hogsmeade with me on Valentine’s Day?”

 

In that moment, Kyungsoo’s heart stutters. Is Jongin asking him out? Wait, he can’t jump to conclusions. The two have gone to Hogsmeade together for months now, albeit usually accompanied by at least one person from their friend group. Perhaps Jongin is just asking for a platonic visit. He knows deep down, though, that’s not what Jongin is asking. However, that seed of doubt nags him.

 

Kyungsoo decides to play it safe and play dumb. “Sure. We always go together.”

 

Jongin lets out a frustrated sigh. “No, I mean just the two of us. Like...like...”

 

“Like a date?” Kyungsoo supplies, biting his lip in an attempt to hide his smile.

 

Jongin visibly gulps. “Y-yeah. A date. With me.”

 

Kyungsoo giggles. At least they’re both nervous about this. “Only if you keep your hair pink,” he teases.

 

Jongin visibly relaxes and gives him a large grin. “Well, now I _have_ to, don’t I?”

 

A bell rings out in the hallway, signaling the beginning of the next period.

 

“You have to get to class,” Kyungsoo reminds him. He didn’t have his next N.E.W.T. level class until the afternoon.

 

Jongin adjusts his fabric messenger bag before turning to Kyungsoo. “See you on Valentine’s Day?”

 

“Unless you plan to skip our tutoring session tomorrow...”

 

“Oh, shit, yeah.“

 

Kyungsoo covers his mouth to muffle his laughter. “ _Go_.”

 

Jongin flashes him another broad grin before racing down the hallway. Kyungsoo can’t stop himself from smiling as he watches him disappear around the corner.

 

He leans back against the wall of the nook; he’s never felt this excited in his life.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i thought we all needed something cute and short with what's happened recently. 
> 
> again, feel free to prompt, but no guarantee it'll be fulfilled. follow me on tumblr & twitter @ kaigazing so we can chat! you usually get previews of fics im working on through those platforms!
> 
> (It's kinda unclear so: Chanyeol is a Gryffindor, Kyungsoo & Baekhyun are Slytherins, and Jongin & Sehun are Hufflepuffs)


End file.
